Wonderful Vacation
by Demon'smoonlightlover
Summary: Spring break has Kagome at the grandma's and an unexpected guest finding their soulmate. A vacation with wonderful results! One-Shot Enjoy! Review Please


Wonderful Vacation

Disclaimer: Do not own.

This is my first one-shot. I wrote this story three years ago when I first started reading ASS. I decide to go ahead and put this out there and with the help of my beta, Deborah Lemieux, here it is!

Kagome took a deep breath.  
'-_Sigh-_ What a beautiful day.'

And what a beautiful day it was. Ocean blue skies clean and clear, with rivulets of clouds sweet air fragranced with the aroma of spring flowers and fresh rain.

The scenery was also beautiful with rolling hills that seemed to go on and on with flowers, which give off a romantic aroma of jasmine, lilac and chrysanthemums, filling your nostrils when the wind blew. The forest was full of trees and shrubs that only seem to add to the beauty by its flush greenery.

This view always welcomed Kagome on her family trip to Okinawa to visit her grandmother, Kaede. Her family always took yearly trips to her grandmother's shrine during her spring break. It always gave her something to like forward to during her school years.

The yearly trips always seem to calm her as the atmosphere of the place was peaceful and serene. But unfortunately her family couldn't join her this time because of her sick aunt Sakura. Her mother went to take care of her until she was well and her grandfather stayed to take care of their local shrine at home; Sota wanted to go to a sleepover at his friend's house.

In addition, being a college student now, she figured she should be on her own for a while. Finals were coming up soon and she wanted to rest from all she studying she had been doing lately.

"I swear if I hear another word or phrase pertaining to education, my brain is going to fry." Kagome whispered.

The cool spring breeze blew causing her already unruly hair to dance along with it. Dressing comfortably was always Kagome's motto. Today, she sported a baby blue halter tube top with khaki capris, which accentuates her wide hips, and scrumptious figure. She had a nice tight stomach and long legs that any man would die to have wrapped around him. Her feet sported a pair of Nike tennis shoes that were outlined in blue matching the outfit perfectly. All in all, Kagome had a habit of taking a simple outfit and making it fashionable and sexy at the same time.

Kagome, at the moment, was stationed on a hill and had been for awhile as she noticed the change in the sky, indicating dusk's approach. Besides, it was about time to head back anyway. Grandmother probably has stared dinner already and she mentioned a special guest coming in for a while to rest.

'Hmm…we have the same idea.' Kagome glanced longingly in the sky once more before turning back to get ready for dinner.

"Oh! I hope she makes her famous rice cakes." With that though, she sped up with anticipation and excitement for the added guest who would be joining them.

He came to a complete stop before turning off the car and leaning back in his seat. He wanted nothing more then to strangle his father for suggesting this.

'Hn. Like this Sesshoumaru needs a vacation.'

He was the current CEO of Taisho Holdings Inc. His father just recently returned giving him full ownership of the company. But before then he was co-CEO and his father was telling him the same thing then as he was now.

_He worked too hard_

But honestly, he knows nothing else. Most of his life was spent with the goal to achieve and succeed. He never had time for relationships. Do not get him wrong. He was handsome, some even deemed him drop-dead gorgeous. He just thought that most of the women he met were not worth his time. Whores, sluts, and gold-digging tramps. They only caught his attention for a quick rut but then he was back to square one. His father was the one that thought he needed to settle down. Nevertheless, he was content with his life.

Taking the keys out of the ignition, he got out the car, making sure to grab his laptop. He was supposed to be relaxing but he would check on things from time to time. Especially after the last time he left them alone for 3 days for a business trip. When he came back, those imbeciles messed up the five business reports that used to track the companies productivity and his secretary forgot reschedule his meetings due to his sudden departure. So, you could imagine his surprise when getting angry phone calls from disgruntled representatives about not telling them of his leave-taking and how they had adjusted their own personal schedules for that meeting and so on and so forth. Yep, he was definitely checking up on them.

He went to the back of his 2009 black Escalade with silver trim to retrieve his suitcase.

He began his walk up the narrow walkway and up the shrine steps. As he began his ascent up the steps, he observed his surroundings. He had been on one once in his life; it was a fall festival that he attended. However, he had seen many more on his travels and he had yet to find out the reason for all the steps at each shrine. Never could he understand why shrines had so many steps.

Rows of Sakura lined the side of the steps brewing an aromatic fragrance in the air, being a demon, his sense of smell was very sensitive, especially since he was so InuYoukai. Therefore, the sweet smell of Sakura blossoms greeted him well.

However, as he neared the top, another scent greeted him. 'Mmmm, Cherry blossoms and fresh spring rain. Unique, yet intoxicating. I wonder who's giving off such a scent."

Once at the top, he dropped his bag down and looked around. The path leading from the steps split apart before leading to the entrances of the Shrine and home. A long hallway joined both buildings. The shrine was a traditional 2-room building with shoji sliding doors in front, back, and side. The front door had a wooden porch a foot tall with two steps leading up to the door. The side door led to the hallway that was gated on both sides by red-painted fences. Red columns lined the path all the way to the doors that lead to primary home. From the outside, the home looked similar to a one-floor summer home his family owned near the beach. It would be upon further investigation on his part to discover the home squared around a middle piece of property that contained a koi pond and garden before hooking up to the shoji doors on the back of the shrine. Both surrounded by nature painting a picture of peace and serenity.

Picking up his bag, he moved to approach the house but was stopped by a sudden movement in the bushes. Dropping his bags, Sesshoumaru stood ready for any attack.

Just as he moved to attack, a girl appeared, strike that, a woman. Beautiful. It was all he could think. Scrumptious body, plump D cup breast, long slender legs that any man would long to have wrapped around them; Ebony hair with a bluish tint eyes the deepest pool of blue you have ever seen, cute button nose and her lips. Oh! Her lips. He just could nip and suck on the all day long. Nice, plump and juicy morsels.

'Every bit of her is just the way I like it.' Sesshoumaru thought, a perverted smirk making its way to his face. Being the gentlemen that he was, Sesshoumaru moved to introduce himself.

'If she is staying around here, maybe this trip want be a complete waste.'

'Stupid bushes! I wish grandma would just make a path. But, No-o! She "doesn't like hurting nature," 'she said.

"Finally!" she shouted in triumph. Her foot, that been caught by a root, was free. Slightly off balance, she stumbled through the brush.

Brushing off her capris, she became aware of another's presences. Snapping her head to attention, she glanced in front of her and stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

She had to keep herself from drooling because in front of her was a God. With looks like that he couldn't be human. There was just no way.

Kagome looked him up and down looking for evidence of her statement. Her gazed stopped at his face. His eyes like pools of warm liquid gold. Structural facial features and with two maroon stripes on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on the center of his forehead. Tall six foot five to her five foot five, lean and muscular, but not bulky. His hair any girl would die for, soft long and silky platinum locks that flowed all the way past his knees. And let's not forget his broad shoulders. He was like a statue come alive. The perfect example of a Japanese Adonis, who was inuyoukai.

"That explains it." She whispered. With her mind focused on other things pertaining to our sexy beast, she did not notice his predatory approach until…

A low soft purr-like growl got her attention.

Kagome head snapped up to attention having not notice his approach. Blushing at his close proximity, she greeted the youkai.

"Um, Hello. Welcome to my grandmother's shrine. I am Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome." Reaching her hand out, she waited for his response. And she got it.

Sesshoumaru bowed respectfully and grabbed her hand, turned it around, kissing the back of her hand before replying with a soft, sultry, "Hello" of his own.

Kagome shivered at the sound of him smooth baritone voice. Sesshoumaru thought her voice was soft and beautiful, not like those grating, squeaky, high-pitched voices he was usually surrounded with in his inner circle.

"My name is Sesshoumaru."

Kagome repeated his name, testing it on her lips. "Wow, that's a mouthful. 'The Killing perfection.' That sounds lethal."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru was very proud of his name. He dully intended to live up to the name in every aspect.

"Hey, how about I give you a nickname."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow in question. "And what would your nickname for me be?"

Kagome thought for a minute before snapping her fingers and smiling cheeky, "Sesshy!"

"No."

Sesshoumaru turn around to retrieve his bags, before heading towards the house located at the back of the shrine with Kagome following him, spouting out any names that she could think of pertaining to his name.

"Sess?"

"No." His voice getting firmer on every answer.

"Sesshou?" Kagome just would not give up. 'There has to be one name he'll approve of.'

"No."

"Fluffy?"

Sesshoumaru's back stiffened before turning slowly around to face her. Kagome noticed his eyes flash pink before turning normal. Sesshoumaru stepped up to her and whispered a simple yet life-determining question, "What did you just say?"

Kagome, being the intelligent one she was, realized that she was treading on this thin ice. She knew that when youkais' eyes flashed between red and the normal pupil color like that their beast were trying to gain control. It wanted to play and she was not ready to play. 'Yet.' She thought mischievously.

Kagome timidly reply, while looking down away from his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Hn, that is what t I thought you said." With that, he turned around and continued to the house.

Kagome followed him, grumbling about arrogant, stick-up-their-ass youkai.

Her nearly incoherent words were not lost on him and he was amused to say the least. 'Hn. Arrogant youkai. Stupid dog.' He couldn't help but be amused. She was refreshing changed. 'Maybe this trip won't be so bad.' Sesshoumaru smirked.

Upon entering the house, Sesshoumaru was greeted by Kaede. She was an old woman with pepper-gray hair, a hunched back and a black eye patch. Her outfit consisted of a traditional miko. She wore a white haori with red hakama and tabi socks with geta shoes. Her hair was tied in the back in a low ponytail.

She bowed in greeting, "Welcome to Higurashi shrine. I'm the caretaker and owner of this shrine, Higurashi, Kaede."

Kaede notice her granddaughter behind him. "I see you've already met my granddaughter, Kagome." Kaede said, keeping "a critical eye in Kagome. She knew exactly how Kagome could be and hoped she didn't do anything to insult the young prince.

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at Kagome who suddenly couldn't stop fidgeting , under her grandma's gaze. Turning back to the front, he responded with a nod.

"I hope Kagome hasn't insulted you with her actions, Prince Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru heard a gasp behind him and smirked. "No."

Kaede relaxed having heard his response. Turning to Kagome who had a pale look on her face, she commanded, "Kagome, I want you to be his escort while he's with us. Show him to his room, which is located next to yours. You will share bathrooms; you don't mind do you?"

"Actually, grandma, I d-…" Kagome started but was interrupted.

"No, we don't mind." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Good. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. Kagome will show you where you can freshen up." With that, she turned to return to her kitchen, leaving a shocked Kagome and an amused Sesshoumaru alone.

Kagome, coming out of her shock, turned her gaze to Sesshoumaru. "I didn't know you were the Sesshoumaru Tashio, Prince of the West."

"It matters not." He replied.

Kagome looked at him and stared. 'He is so gorgeous.' She shook her head and blushed. She could not be thinking of him that way.

Sesshoumaru stared at her expressions on her face. There was confusion, embarrassment, excitement amongst other things. Clearing his throat, "See something you like?" He asked, his voice low and teasingly deep, breaking Kagome out of her thoughts. Kagome blushed before turning her head away, letting out an unladylike snort.

"Nope, Nothing."

He chuckled. "Your blush says otherwise!"

"Let me show you to your room." Kagome said, changing the subject quickly. She started towards the back door of the primary home that led to a hallway. Once passing through the door, Kagome entered a long hallway. The compound had three hallways; all which connected before ending up at the back of the shrine. The setup was beautiful. On the right side of the hallway, you found the doors that led to different rooms. However, on the left side of the hallway you found yourself engulfed in the beauty of a garden complete with a Koi pond. The compound surrounded the garden in a giant square. The hallways were basic with wood panel floors and each floor had a step that led you to a path in the interior garden.

Sesshoumaru marveled at the structure of the compound. This place truly had a relaxing environment that he could appreciate.

Kagome started walking before turning right down a long hallway that was opposite of the primary house. She stopped the door at the very end of the hallway; this hallway only had three doors. First door was her room then the bathroom and then his room. The bathroom joined their rooms by two sliding doors.

"This hallway is for special guest. Your room is to the end, and mine the first door on the right. Any questions?"

She turned to him coming face to face with his chest. Blushing, Kagome stepped back, laughing nervously. Sesshoumaru seemed captivated by her gazed of liquid pools of sapphire. Stepping forward he raised his hand to gently cress her face.

Kagome, not being used to such feelings, turned into his hand.

Stepping closer, Sesshoumaru bent down to take those lovely morsels between his teeth. Kagome anticipating his actions, closed the gap before closing her eyes.

Kagome thought his lips weren't rough like she anticipated. Sesshoumaru allowed his tongue to slide gently against Kagome's bottom lip. Kagome gasped at the sensation and allowed Sesshoumaru to take dominance over the kiss. His tongue was smooth. She tentatively bought out her own tongue to meet his and they battled for control, but in the end it was Sesshoumaru who took the lead. He took control backing away with a small nibble on her bottom lip before pulling back giving her the air he knew she needed.

Kagome was floored. She had never felt anything like this before. Her body felt hot and heavy. Backing away, she whispered, "I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

With that said, she turned and headed towards the kitchen to see if grandmother needed help, leaving Sesshoumaru alone in the hallway to contemplate his actions.

'Why did I kiss her?'

-Because we enjoy her presence-

'That can't be it, could it?'

-She is ours!-

'She is ours, wait, What? I will not mate with a human. I refuse to.'

-Why do you deny her?-

'What can she offer me?'

-Something we both need: Companionship, loyalty, and love-

'How do you know that? We just met her.'

-I know when you kissed her I felt something I've never felt before. Calmness, peaceful, and her scent is pure and clean. She has not been taken. I want he as our mate and I want her now!-

Sesshoumaru remembered something his father told him after he went through his first heat. He mention that his beast would have a strong want for the female it wants as a mate when it's near the female. The beast will feel content, and will persist bothering you until it has what it desires. When you beast goes through this it means he has found his soul-mate.

Flashback….

Sesshoumaru was livid. His father did not tell him that first his heat would be that unbearable. Fortunately, there was a girl on standby. She was nobody important just another cheap floozy trying to get in his pants. It sated his lust temporarily. Nevertheless, he did not know if he could handle it again. That is why he was on his way to his father's office. He wanted to take any measures possible to prevent any accidents whatsoever. He was still in high school. The last think he needed was so chick claiming he got her pregnant.

He continued his walk down the long hallway at the top floor of Tashio Holdings Inc. It was still hard to believe that in a couple of years all this would be his. He knew that running this company that his father started was going to take hard work and dedication. He was prepared for it. His thoughts came to a halt when he caught sight of the mahogany double doors at the end of the hallway.

Knocking once, he waited for the 'enter' that soon came before entering the office. Now it was a well-known fact that his father loved antiques. Therefore, his office consisted of many things. First, there was plush cream carpet with a chocolate brown border that lines the walls. His simple mahogany desk laid in the middle of the 36-floor window plain that stretched behind his desk. In front of his desk were two leather seats. On the left side was a matching leather couch with a glass coffee table sitting on a bamboo-designed rug. On the walls is where you would find swords of different kinds dating back to the feudal era and beyond. In the right corner of the office, you would find the warfare armor of his great, great, great grandfather, General Takia Tashio, Lord of the Western Lands. On the left side of the wall, you would find a family portrait consisting of his father, mother, and Sesshomaru.

Sesshoumaru walked forward to one of the leather seats in front of his fathers.

Inu looked up from his work to look at his son. He has expected him to come to him soon. Over a week ago was his son's first heat and he knew how not knowing how to handle things bothered him. Giving his undivided attention to him, Inu asked, "What can I do for you son?"

Sesshoumaru did not want to mess around so he got to the point. "What can I do to control my beast better during my heat? I do not like not being in control. It seems like all my instinct wanted was to rut and I don't have time for such things."

His father chuckled. "Sesshoumaru, this heat is just a sign of your growth stage. As time goes by, your heat is going to get harder and harder. There is only one way to stop that."

"How?" He was curious. If there were any way to stop that pain from coming back, then he'd be willing to give it a shot.

"Mate."

"What?"

"Mate. That is the only way. Your heat is your beasts' way of saying that is time from you to create a pack of your own. You are coming to an age now where you are ready to make a family for yourself."

"But father all the females I am surrounded with want nothing more than sex and money."

Inu rose from his chair to come around the table to his son. "Then let your beast decide who it soul mate is."

"Soulmate?"

"Yes, see your beast will have a strong want for the female it wants as a mate. So when it's near the female, it will feel content and will persist bothering you until it has what it desires. When your beast goes through this, it means he has found his life-mate or soul-mate."

Sesshoumaru thought about that for a while. "How long could it take to find this soulmate?"

Inu sighed. "There is no telling. However, when you find her, you beast will know. He will want to do anything to care and protect her well-being. Sesshoumaru, do not ignore your beast. The more you are in tune with him, the more your heat will lessen. Do you understand son?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

End Flashback

Sessoumaru's eyes widened. 'Could that be it? Does my beast think that Kagome is our soul-mate?'

-That is exactly what I think and want.-

'There hast to be a mistake, but that would explain why I've reacted so strongly to the kiss.'

-So does that mean I get to mate her soon?-

Sesshoumaru thought about the next move. Should he pursue this relationship with Kagome?  
'Very well. I will get to know her and if I like what I see then I'll ask her but we mustn't scare her off.'

-Right.-

With that problem solved, Sesshoumaru picked his baggage and stepped into his room to freshen up for dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair.

Nervous glances and blushing faces (via Kagome). ' He maybe irritating but he is so hot.' Kagome would glance at him, her head lower to so as to not arouse suspention. The last thing she wanted was to be caught staring.

Curious gazes (via Kaede). She knew something was going on. 'I hope Kagome didn't do anything.' This was going to be interesting

Amusing stares (via Sesshoumaru). 'She thinks I do not notice her looking. She is amusing.' Sesshoumaru knew this vacation was going to be anything but boring.

All through dinner that is what happened until Kaede dismissed them from the table.

After dinner, Sesshoumaru offered to escort Kagome back to her room.

They walked in silence. Once they reached the rooms, Kagome turned to him wishing him a goodnight before reaching for her door. However, before she could open her door, Sesshoumaru grabbed her to stop her from leaving just yet.

Once he had her attention, he spoke, "I would like to apologize for my earlier actions."

Kagome eyes narrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The kiss."

"Oh." Kagome nervously stared at her feet. "Well, I enjoyed it. It was a kiss like nothing I've had before." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. " Stepping forward he continued, "And if I may, I would like to do it again." Grasping her chin, he leaned forward. Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for contact. Lips met in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Moving against each other in fluid movements that an onlooker would think they were lovers.

Sesshoumaru pulled back giving Kagome the much-needed air she needed. He was having one eternal battle now.

-Take her now! Look at her. She is accepting us.-

'Not yet. I want to get to know her better.'

-(_Growling_) Fine but you do it soon or I'm taking over.-

'Very well.' Sesshoumaru beast calmed and satisfied, he brought his focus back to Kagome.

In Kagome's mind, she was confused. 'I have been out with many guys before but never had any of their kisses affected me like this.' Her body responded to his kiss. Hot breathing heavily and so much more she could not explain it. 'My heart is beating so fast. I don't know what to do.'

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts when Sesshoumaru spoke.

"My beast has a strong attraction to you Miss Kagome and I must say I agree with him." Sesshoumaru gentle caressed her face.

Kagome was touched. He just admitted that he was attracted to her and she was to him.

Sesshoumaru continued. "I would like to get to know you better but my trip is short. We youkai have a period I our life we meet someone we intend to make our mate we court them after making our intentions known. During this courting period, we get to know one another and once an adequate amount of time has passed, then they mate, that is, if they still wish to." He paused a moment give her a moment to soak in what he was telling her.

Kagome was confused 'Why is he telling me this? I mean, unless he actually wants to mate me.'

Sesshoumaru sensing her confusion decided it was nor or never. "Kagome, would you allow me to court you?"

"Are you serious?" Kagome did not know what o think. 'This is just so unreal!' She could not believe a youkai like him wanted her.

Sesshoumaru's eye narrowed in frustration. "Do you think this Sesshoumaru would joke about something like this?"

Kagome, realizing that he was offended, quickly explain. "No! It just, well, I'm just surprised that you would be interested in somebody like me. I mean, I'm nothing but an ordinary human." Kagome timidly responded suddenly finding the floor interesting.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward bringing his hand forward to lifting her head to face him. Their eyes met.

"Why not? You are a beautiful woman. Intelligent, witty and so much more that I intend to find out." His voice was seductively low, causing Kagome to shiver.

Something worried Kagome though. "Don't you think that a week is a little fast? I mean, we just met and all."

Sesshoumaru reassured her. "I can assure you that even I would think that kind of fast. I want us to spend the week being better acquainted since we are together now. However, I am sure we are going to go our separate ways after this week. At the end of the week, if you decide you want to pursue this relationship further than we will work something out. However, I do not want you to feel rushed. I understand this is an important decision that must be thought out carefully."

He wanted an answer soon. He did not think he could wait any longer. "So, what do you say?"

Kagome glanced at him before fully coming to a decision. "Yes, I will allow you to court me."

Sesshoumaru did something that he did not think was possible. He smiled.

Kagome thought she had died and gone to heaven. I mean, really, no man should look that good by just smiling.

"You should smile more often." Kagome said softly, smiling.

"I might now that I have a reason to smile for." Sesshoumaru once more swept Kagome in a quick kiss before parting.

With lips still lingering near hers, he whispered a sweet goodnight before heading to his room.

'This was definitely going to be interesting.' With that thought, Kagome turned to her room, quickly dressing in the silk nighty her mother had bought her and slid in between the sheets. Sleep claimed her and dreams of consisting of a certain silky hair Adonis filled her mind making her sleep the best sleep she has had in a long time.


End file.
